<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〄 Unveiling Emotions [o1/10] (Tsunayoshi S. &amp; Kiba) Rain by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469456">〄 Unveiling Emotions [o1/10] (Tsunayoshi S. &amp; Kiba) Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unveiling Emotions [✓] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Wolf's Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Kiba and his pack understood was the rain. It seemed to have some deep connection with the wolves. A connection that wasn’t easily broken. Basking in the rain is what they met when they found the paradise they had been searching for for so long. From that point on, the rain had become more like a friend, a companion. One which they never wished to part with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unveiling Emotions [✓] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〄 Unveiling Emotions [o1/10] (Tsunayoshi S. &amp; Kiba) Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Slice of Life, Fluff ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 298 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: None ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! &amp; Wolf’s Rain ☁</li>
</ul><p>
  
  <em>This was written once upon a time for a contest on quizilla called “Unveiling Emotions” by MinkyBlue. Although these are separate pieces, I feel like they should be read in order, but the choice is yours~</em>
</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>One thing Kiba and his pack understood was the rain. It seemed to have some deep connection with the wolves. A connection that wasn’t easily broken. Basking in the rain is what they met when they found the paradise they had been searching for for so long. From that point on, the rain had become more like a friend, a companion. One which they never wished to part with.</p><p>When Kiba’s gang had reached paradise, it separated them and sent them on different paths. However, with the help of the small drops of water, they managed to reunite. Even though they didn’t know each other in this new life, they felt as if they had once held a connection; a strong bond. The rain brought them together in paradise, and that’s not something this wolf pack would soon forget.</p><p>Kiba stopped walking, the others moving ahead of him and talking happily – minus Tsume who was scowling at the happy trio. He looked up at the sky, allowing the little drops to land on his face. He felt calm and content, very happy with the way his life was going. He felt at home with his newfound companions and that’s something only the rain could bring.</p><p>Elsewhere, Tsunayoshi Sawada stood at the window in his bedroom, looking out at the darkened sky and the rain that pounded on the pavement. Most people would be depressed when they looked up at the grey clouds and the water bouncing off of cars and windows but, for some reason, it seemed to calm down the anxious feelings Tsuna normally felt. He felt as if the world was slightly more peaceful when the rain fell. It put him at ease and, deep down, he knew it was doing the same for someone else.</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>